


Horror Movies

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Heartwarming, Hurt, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Promises, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sleep, Touching, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, horror movies, logicality - Freeform, the sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Logan comforts Patton. Short and fluffy one shot.Enjoy!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 25





	Horror Movies

“Hey Lo! Are you ready?” Patton asked with eager anticipation. It was time for him and Logan’s weekly movie night. They would take turns choosing movies, and each would gather snacks and blankets. Tonight, it was horror movies. Patton hated them but whenever he had somebody to cuddle, he did better. “Yes Pat! I have retrieved the popcorn and the comfy blankets you seem to enjoy.” Patton squealed with happiness and gave Logan a hug as they settled in for the movies. 

As the hours passed, Logan realized it had been a mistake to let Virgil choose the movies. Even though the emo side wasn’t watching, he loved to torture the others with horror movies he enjoyed and they hated. Patton was unexposed to the type of horror Virgil had chosen, leading him to hide his face against Logan multiple times. 

“Hey Pat, you okay? Logan whispered after they finished Saw. Patton was snuggled against Logan and they were both lying down. “Y-yeah I think so. I’m s-sorry but that was terrifying. I do not like horror movies.” Patton had in fact been shuddering throughout the entire film, despite Logan’s best efforts. 

“It’s alright. Saw is statistically a very scary movie to many people so you are not alone. Would you like to sleep now? After all, it is 1am.”   
“Yes please…. Could you maybe stay with me Logan? I don’t want to be alone…”   
“Of course Pat. I’ll stay as long as you need me to.”

With that, Logan pulled Patton close and turned off all the lights, except for a few softly glowing lamps. “It’s ok Pat. You’re safe. I won’t let anything get to you. You can sleep now.” With that, Patton smiled softly, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. Logan stayed with him the entire not, not resting ever vigilant. He was unwilling to break a promise to Patton. Logan would protect him with all his heart and soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
